User blog:Draicen/Six Heroes- Thunder Legend Eze
Thunder Legend Eze Please leave a comment down below on how I did and if you had any suggestions for upcoming lore! When Eze came into the wonderful world of Grand Gaia in Antharva, he was welcomed by all the miners in the area in which his parents lived. Growing up, Eze had always worked with his father in the mines, it was the norm in their case. Never one that was into mining, Eze decided that he would leave the mountain and start living his new life as a bounty hunter. Eze had tremendous strength, for he used to work in the mines, which was gruesome work. He wielded a sword and could exterminate any normal demon in one hit. As many know it, Eze was a rough speaker, never one to be polite, but always hid that trait of him from the women. For months and years, Eze trained as hard as he possibly could, resulting in a major boost in self-confidence, thus allowing him to kill larger demons. One day, Eze saw the daughter of the reining king of Antharva, Princess Emilia, exterminate demons. She fought with grace and precision, cutting down all who opposed her. Eze, amazed by what Emilia could do, vowed to train even harder and to surpass the power of Emilia. He still thought in his heart that he was inexperienced and needed much more training than what he was equipped with now, so he sought out the masters of battle. Eze fought master after master, gaining experience and knowledge with each fight, ultimately wanting to unlock his own true power. A turning point in Eze’s quest to find his true power had revealed itself when a nearby village chief had asked Eze to exterminate the Behemoth living near the area. The Behemoth, as told by the chief of the village, was a giant wolf looking creature that wielded the power of thunder and lightning. Eze accepted the task and headed to the creature’s den. The Behemoth sensed Eze’s approach and let out a ferocious roar that shook the surrounding area, warning Eze to stay away. Undaunted by the sound, Eze carried on forward, finally reaching the beast’s den. He used every technique he learned from the masters and successfully dispatched the beast. As a gesture of gratitude, the village chief let Eze keep all of the treasure found inside the Behemoth’s den. Eze left the next morning with a piping hot breakfast and a cart of treasure in tow. Word of Eze’s victory with the Behemoth spread far and wide, and people dubbed him the Thunder King in honor of his victory over the thunder wielding Behemoth. When rummaging through the obtained treasure, Eze found the fabled Thunder Sword Batootha hidden in the midst of all the treasure. Gaining this new thunder based technique, Eze realized that he had found his true power: the power of thunder. With his new sword and techniques, Eze sought to join the army of Grand Gaia to fight the god’s invasion of their homeland. Surprisingly, Princess Emilia also enlisted and both became good friends. During one major battle however, Emilia was overwhelmed by the sheer number of the God Army troops and received some serious wounds. When it looked like all was over for Emilia, Eze suddenly had a feeling of danger wash through him and he knew Emilia was in danger. Rushing to Emilia’s side, Eze fought back the gods with invigorated strength because he was fighting for his dear friend, or possibly love. Emilia later said to Eze: “You’re not just some idiot. You’re an idiot to be respected.” Eze was thanked by the king and queen for saving their daughter and praised by all who heard of his actions. In the final battle against the gods, Eze was headed towards the main battle site when he was stopped by Kuhla, a high ranking officer in the God Army. Eze, who has a gentleman at heart, could not bear the thought of fighting a woman. Eze refused to move at all, taking the force of Kuhla’s unrelenting assault full on. After taking a countless number of hits, Eze finally realized Kuhla’s resolution and that she will stop at nothing to kill him. Showing his true power, power that is greater than the power of the gods, he took Kuhla’s life. Shortly after their battle ended, Eze was approached by a dual-wielding knight glowing the the power of light. The mysterious knight wore a sad expression on his face, as if something terrible had occurred. The knight then proceeded to speak to Eze. No one can tell what the knight said, but after the knight finished talking, Eze exclaimed, “Only I can defeat my own self!” He then raised his massive Thunder Sword Batootha and claimed his own life. To this day, there are no records that show why Eze took his own life, but he lived true to his reputation: a mighty, respectable idiot of a warrior that we all remember today as Thunder Legend Eze. Category:Blog posts